Don't You Want Me?
by Ruby-Wednesday
Summary: She was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when he met her. Bella is a waitress and Edward is a bartender. Will they be more than just colleagues? All Human one-shot. Lemon. Entry to Jayeliwoods contest.


**Sexy Edward Contest**

**Don't You Want Me?**

**RubyWednesday**

**Type of Edward :Bartender Edward**

**Character type: slightly OOC, I guess**

**Story type: : All human**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

**Disclaimer: Credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for the characters and to Human League for title and inspiration. If you don't know that song, shame on you. **

* * *

When I first met Edward Cullen, I was working as a waitress in 'The Cocktail Bar', the randomly named attempt at a classy restaurant in Forks. People often wondered why I was working in a job like this. I could tell by their surprised expressions and sidelong glances. I often wondered the same thing myself. Considering I was extremely uncoordinated and terrible at making polite small talk with strangers, this was a surprising choice for a job. Yet I suffered through shifts all summer long, wearing an unflattering apron, shirt and vest and doing mundane and menial jobs in order to save money for college. I had become friends with some of the other staff, especially little Alice Cullen who was still in high school and Rosalie Hale who was so incredibly hot she always brought in the most tips.

Edward Cullen was the one other factor that made the job bearable. He was Alice's older brother who worked behind the bar. He was the same age as me and his model looks; messy bronze hair and deep green eyes set him apart from everyone else in town. I had been attracted to him since the first day I started here and it hadn't lessened one bit. We weren't friends exactly but we were friendly. As long as I managed to keep my blushing and bumbling to a minimum around him, I was alright. I had resigned myself to the fact that he would never be interested in someone like me. I had to make do with little conversations when the restaurant was quiet. Not only was he handsome, he was funny, interesting and polite too. He always got my drinks orders up straight away and in return I would keep him some cake from whatever birthday or christening party I was serving.

Those little interactions were the best part of my day.

Alice was currently plotting to set Rosalie up with the older Cullen brother Emmett, who was home for the weekend. They were going out for drinks tonight and Rose was bringing her cousin Jasper along. Alice had fancied him since the first time she saw him-on Rosalie's Facebook page a few weeks ago.

She would joke that all she needed to do was set me up with Edward and our little group would be complete. I laughed in response and shrugged my shoulders noncommitedlly, hoping to appear nonchalant. Neither Alice or Rose knew about my hopeless crush. Nor did Edward for that matter.

He didn't know that my heart raced every time our eyes met across the bar.

He didn't know that last month when I got drunk and made out with Mike the delivery boy, the entire time I was pretending it was Edward kissing me, touching me. I almost forgot who it was, until I ran my hands through his hair and I got a handful of crunchy hair gel rather than silky bronze curls.

He didn't know that I fantasized about him at night, when I was alone and my hands wandered under the covers. How it would feel to have him lift me on the bar and wrap my legs around his waist. To have him pop open the buttons on my uniform and ravish my breasts, grinding his hips into mine-

"So you'll stay on and work the extra shift?" The nasal voice of my manager Mr.Banner, woke me from my naughty daydream.

I nodded, embarrassed that I hadn't been listening to him. I was glad of the extra work though. Unlike Alice or Edward, I actually depended on the money I earned here. It's not like I had other plans for my Saturday night.

"Good," he continued. "We're short staffed in the bar. Edward is on his own so he'll show you the ropes,"

He darted off, clipboard in hand, leaving me with my mouth gaping open. I hadn't realised I was agreeing to that. I had just about mastered waitressing, bartending was whole other minefield of possibilities. In my mind there was no doubt that I would break glasses and mess up orders.

With my head down, I made my way over to the bar to inform Edward I'd be working the next shift with him. To his credit, he did look pleased but at the news but I wasn't naïve enough to think his smile had anything to do with me. He was probably just happy he wouldn't have to cover the bar alone.

He began to show me the basics working in the bar and I tried to pay attention. I really did. But I found that my eyes kept drifting to his mouth and imagining what it would feel like, what it could do-

"Do you want to learn how to pull a pint?" Edward asked suddenly, an impish grin on that perfect mouth of his.

"How to pull what?" I questioned. My confusion must have been evident on my face. Edward laughed at my expense. "How to pour a beer from the taps," he explained. "It's just an expression,"

I just nodded, still embarrassed about my gaffe. He tugged on my elbow and I followed him over to the taps. He handed me a tall glass and I stood there awkwardly. Apparently there was a skill to this and I was pretty sure I didn't possess it.

"Tilt the glass," he instructed "And pull the lever down part of the way,"

I slanted the glass and yanked the tap down. I ended up with a half a tumbler of foam.

Edward chuckled, obviously amused. "Like this," he said gently, picking up a fresh glass.

I felt his presence directly behind me. He placed the glass in my left hand and placed his own hand over it. His skin was warm and surprisingly soft. My right hand was still wrapped around the tap. When Edward's other hand covered it, I gripped so tight the whites of my knuckles were visible.

"Tilt the glass like this," he explained. His breath tickled my neck. His body was pressed against mine now. His chest was hard against my back and I was certain he would be able to feel my heart pounding.

"Now _gently _pull," he continued, "Or you'll end up with too much head,"

He guided my hand down with his own, then back up, then down again. Together, we watched the glass fill. After a few taut seconds, we had a produced a perfect beer and I had experienced the most sexually charged moment of my pathetic life.

Edward stepped back, as quickly as he'd appeared behind me, in order to admire our handiwork.

"Perfect," he announced, looking to see my reaction.

"Only because you helped me," I reminded him.

He was suddenly all business again. "Yeah, well. You'll soon get the hang of it. Why don't you start polishing those glasses and I'll call you when I need you,"

_Need you. If only you knew how I needed you, _I thought as I trudged off to the side of the counter.

At least from here, I could surreptitiously watch him work. The way he moved was so graceful, he didn't lumber around the small bar like some other people. His movements were effortless. Every time he glided past me, he would place his hand on my back momentarily and every nerve in my body tingled.

Soon the bar grew busier and I had to be more of a help to him. I helped fill some of the easier orders and bristled with jealousy when Tanya, one of the regular customers called him by name. As the evening wore on, he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, revealing toned, smooth forearms. I wanted to run my fingers along them and trace the veins on the inside of his wrist.

My heart, and other parts of me, throbbed the entire shift but working with Edward was easier than I had anticipated. We worked well as a team, I knew what to pass him without him having to ask. If I was slowing him down, he didn't show it. We found a rhythm, our movements almost like a dance as we worked to fill all the orders. I became quite engrossed in the work and stopped obsessing for a little while. But when I noticed Edward's face flush and saw him wipe his forehead with the back of his hand I wanted to make him feel better. It was just an impulse I had. I filled him a glass of ice water and he smiled in appreciation before gulping it down. I watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed. A single drop of water escaped his mouth and I followed it's path down his jaw and neck. I wanted to lick it up.

I would have worked for free, just to be close to him. To feel him brush against me, to call my name when he needed something or smile in silent communication. At one point late in the evening, he had to press up against me to let someone pass by with a tray.

We were chest to chest, his face was mere inches from mine. His lips were parted slightly and I was caught up in the force of his gaze. I couldn't look away, I couldn't breathe. His breath ruffled my hair, and I thought I heard it hitch, then come in more shallow bursts. For a second, I believed he was feeling the same tension I was. I let my imagination go into overdrive as I considered that perhaps the attraction wasn't one-sided. That perhaps he wanted to close this gap between us as much as I did.

But as soon as the path was clear, he jumped back as if he'd been scalded.

"Sorry," he mumbled and disappeared off to get ice.

I was crestfallen at my own stupidity. The shift was almost over, we didn't need more ice. Clearly, he just wanted to get away from me.

The bar was practically empty now and I was grateful to have the distraction of clean up duty. I was tired, my back ached and my heart was heavy.

Edward returned, acting as bright as ever, and began to collect the empty glasses.

"Bella," he called after a few moments. I loved to hear him say my name. Even though it said Isabella on my name tag, I never had to tell him not to call me that. "Are you meeting Alice and Rose tonight?"

"I don't think so," I ventured. In truth, I had tentatively made agreed to meet them but I really wasn't in the mood to hang out with two prospective couples.

Edward's eyebrows narrowed. "She said you were going to meet her,"

I shrugged. "I'm too tired, plus I've got work tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be too busy with their dates to miss me,"

When I looked up at him, he was tapping out a message on his phone.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound like a stalker.

"Nope," he replied and resumed washing the floor. We were the last ones here and almost all the lights were out.

Edward grinned at me suddenly. "Do you fancy a nightcap?"

"Are we allowed?" I didn't want to get in trouble.

"It's no big deal," he assured me, pulling one of the chairs down from a table. "Sit down and I'll make you a drink,"

I would have walked over hot coals if he'd asked me too. I knew in my heart this was just a friendly drink because he had nothing better to do. However, a thrill ran through me at the thought of sounding more time with him. I watched as he expertly grabbed some bottles and began to mix a drink. I noticed he knocked back a shot of whiskey while he worked.

"What are you making?" I asked him.

He threw me a wink over his shoulder. "My own special concoction. I promise you'll love it,"

He poured the ingredients into a silver mixer. Edward was possibly the only person in the world who could shake a cocktail without looking cheesy. He poured the vivid red drink into a martini glass, grabbed a bottle for himself and sat down beside me.

I was suspicious. I had a weak stomach and a low tolerance for alcohol, as last months incident with Mike Newton had shown, and I had to drive home too.

"C'mon Bella," he joked. "I'm offended. Don't you want to taste my cocktail?"

"Of course I want to taste it," I was flustered. My mind had decided to omit the latter part of the word. "The drink, I mean,"

I hesitantly raised it to my mouth and took a sip. It was sweet, like strawberries, but had definite kick to it.

"Yum," I assessed the drink. Though, I would have told him it was nice even it tasted like dishwater.

"Told you," he gloated. His bottle was nearly empty already and I tried to think of something else to say. Edward fidgeted and deliberately shook his leg. I wondered if he was uncomfortable. He couldn't be nervous like I was, that's for sure. He grabbed another beer and began to ask me about college. Safe, everyday conversation I could easily answer.

I told him that my major was English and I'd probably go into teaching, it was my standard answer. I added that I would love to be a writer but didn't think I could ever be successful. I'd never shared that with anyone before.

He told me was in pre-med and he hoped that someday he'd find medicine as fulfilling as his father did. I was surprised by that. It was an honest answer, moreso that just saying he wanted to help people, and there was a wistful tone to his voice as he spoke. It made it seem he was looking for some sort of fulfillment.

After that, conversation flowed easily. We talked about books, music and films and it turned out we had similar taste. Like Alice, he was convinced his brother was going to hit it off with Rose. He did harbour suspicions about the mysterious Jasper but he was trusting Emmett to oversee things.

In fact, Edward did most of the talking and listening to his musical voice was hardly a chore. I'd never seen him so animated before and though it seemed cliché to say it, every time I spoke he _really _listened to me. I was used to guys looking past me or staring at my breasts.

I sipped my drink, worried that if I got drunk I would say something stupid, like confess my undying love for him. I was absorbed in our conversation, fascinated by every change in his facial expression and inflection in his voice.

He drained three more beers and I sipped about a quarter of my drink. A doubtful voice niggled in the back of my head. _You're boring him. Why else would he be drinking so much? It's like mental beer goggles. _I tried to quash that thought and just make the most of the time together. To be able to chat and make him laugh was enough.

I sat back in my chair and winced slightly. My back was still sore from work.

Edward picked up on it immediately. "Is your back stiff?"

I tried to downplay it. "It's nothing,"

"Maybe I can help soothe it?" He stretched out his hand towards me.

Was he really offering to give me a backrub?

He got out of his chair, then stumbled and caught himself on the table. I guess those beers and taken effect.

"Whoa," he laughed. I noticed his eyes were shining brighter than usual.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" I suggested. He clearly wasn't thinking straight when he offered to rub my aching muscles.

"If you want," He muttered, sounding strangely disappointed.

I cleaned up the mess we'd made and Edward raised his phone to his ear. He listened for a moment, frowned, then dialled another number.

"Shit," he muttered and I turned to see what was bothering him. "Alice and Emmett's phones are both off," He smiled ruefully. There were no prizes for guessing who was distracting them from answering.

"I'll bring you home," I offered. He was in no fit state to drive.

"I don't have a key to get in and my parents are gone away," he told me.

I really didn't have a choice now, it would have been rue to say anything else.

"You can come back to my apartment if you want," I said, blurring the words together.

"Thanks Bella. I'd appreciate that," He smiled, a lazy drunk grin that made me melt, and sauntered towards the door.

I left him to lock up and walked over to my decrepit truck. Edward caught me by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Driving us home," Obviously.

"Not in that you're not," He tossed me a single key and pulled me towards his Volvo.

"Hey," I protested. "What's wrong with my truck?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't have the time to answer that tonight. If I have the sense to not drive while I'm drunk, there's no way in hell I'm risking my life in that old thing. As well as that, I don't think it's safe to leave my car here all night and no-one's going to steal your truck,"

"Fine," I agreed. I was too tired and he was too cute to fight with.

So I got in his car and I drove us back to my little apartment. I knew this meant nothing. It didn't have the normal connotations of inviting a member of the opposite sex home. I was just helping out a co-worker.

He rested his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. I wondered if he was asleep but when I tried to change the radio station he batted my hand away.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Maybe I don't feel like listening to whiny rock tonight,"

"Maybe I don't feel like listening to overplayed pop songs," he countered.

He settled on an eighties station that he proclaimed to be 'bearable' and he just gazed out the window until I stopped the car. He didn't move.

"We're here," I leaned across and nudged him. He turned around and just _looked _at me. I swallowed and got lost in those clear green eyes. He was so close to me and so sexy and I just willed him to kiss me. Just once. It would be better than nothing.

For a long second he didn't move, then he blinked and got out of the car. I sighed and followed him.

We went inside. I got changed and found some clothes for him to sleep in. He wandered around my living area, looking at my books and small dvd collection. We sat on my little sofa and our shoulders touched. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and when it grazed Edward's arm, he kind of shivered. I figured it must be irritating so I brushed it away from him. We talked some more and he beamed at me when I opened a pack of his favourite potato chips.

It was two in the morning and I couldn't hold back a yawn.

"You should get to sleep," he told me. "Do you have a blanket for me?"

I looked at him and knew there was no way he'd be comfortable on my tiny couch.

"Um…you can sleep in my bed. With me. If you want. That sofa is really uncomfortable and I promise I don't snore-"

He shook his head and stretched out, his legs hung awkwardly over the arm of the sofa.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward," I began to wonder if the idea of sharing a bed with me in a platonic way was really that repulsive to him, if I was sounding desperate.

Then he got up and followed me to the bedroom. I felt self-conscious but having Edward in my room was more comfortable than I would have thought. I got into bed and felt him slide under the covers beside me. He smelled faintly of beer and soap. His green eyes shone in the dim light. He reached across and gently brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"'Night Bella," he murmured.

"'Night," I echoed and within moments his breathing grew so steady I knew he was asleep.

I watched him for a little while. He looked peaceful and beautiful and I wanted him so badly it hurt. He was unattainable. Even though he didn't want me or kiss me or hold me, it turned out to be the best nights sleep I ever had. Just because he was with me.

--

The next morning, I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me, propped up on one elbow. His eyes were heavy with sleep and there was stubble on his jaw. He looked content, like it didn't bother him to wake up with me. Maybe he was used to waking up with random girls.

"We're going to be late for work," he informed me but he didn't move.

I looked at my clock. Shit! We really were late. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, leaping out of bed.

He was unapologetic." You looked peaceful. Get dressed. I'll have us there in time,"

I showered and dressed in record time. When I went out to the kitchen, Edward was dressed in his uniform. He handed me an apple and ushered me out the door. He drove like a maniac but true to his word, he got us there in time. In the rush, there was no time for awkwardness but work was a whole other story.

He didn't mention where he'd stayed to anyone and neither did I. I avoided the bar as much as possible and when I did go over, I found it hard to look him in the eye. When he handed me a tray my hands shook and the glasses rattled. Alice eyed us suspiciously but she seemed to be too caught up in the afterglow of a good date to care. Rose didn't turn up at all, so we were really ran off our feet. Edward was more irritable than I'd ever seen him. He acted strange, messing up two orders and snapping at Alice.

It was a long, tense day and I was relieved to escape when my shift was over. In the parking lot, Edward called me as I got into my truck. "I think I left my wallet at your place. Is it ok if I come over and get it?"

"Sure," I replied. "Or I can bring it in tomorrow if you like,"

"Nah, I'll just follow you and get it now," He stalked off to his car and I drove home bewildered.

He beat me home. I gave him a small wave as I hopped out of my truck and he nodded in return. His footsteps shadowed me to the door and I fumbled with the key.

"Oh fuck it," I heard him mutter, so low I barely caught it. He'd only ever cursed in front of me once before, when he cut his hand on broken glass last month. Concerned, I spun around and to my surprise, Edward was right behind me. He was looking down at me with a new intensity in his expression. My heart skipped a beat.

"Don't you want me, Bella?" he asked.

I was confused and overwhelmed.

"Look," he continued. "I know I'm going about this wrong and you probably don't feel the same way but I can't see you so much and not tell you this. I like you. I_ really _like you. I have since the first time I saw you. You're the only reason I stayed in this shitty job all summer. I want _you _Bella-"

"You do?" I stuttered.

"I do," he confirmed. " There's something between us, a connection, an attraction. I don't know how to explain it and I understand if you want me to leave-"

"I don't," I practically shouted and leaned back against the door. "This is just a lot for me to take in, I had no idea you felt the same way,"

He broke into a triumphant smile. "You feel the same,"

I nodded. "But last night, you had every opportunity-"

"Last night I was half drunk," he admitted. "I thought if I had one for dutch courage it's help me tell you. But I was chicken so I drank some more, then I realised if I told you when I was wasted you'd think I was an asshole and I wanted to this someway right. But I can't keep it in anymore."

"Edward you really have no idea," I sighed and concluded simply "I like you too,"

He placed his hand on my cheek and raised my face up slightly. He slowly leaned down and he kissed me.

The kiss was soft and sweet. He moved his lips gently against mine and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It was amazing. Better than I imagined. But still I wanted _more._

Reluctantly, I pulled away from him and turned to unlock the door. From behind, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my neck. A jolt went through my entire body. I couldn't believe my luck. After all these months of unrequited love and lust, Edward Cullen was kissing me and touching me. It was better than my fantasies, better than anything because he wanted me too.

I finally got the door open and practically pulled Edward in behind me. He kicked the door shut, pushed me up against it and kissed me hard. I wound my arms around his neck and tangled one hand in his hair. His kiss was hungry, almost rough but I didn't mind. I understood the desperate need to be close.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I knew what he wanted. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted in. He tasted of mint which made me smile because he was always snatching mints from the little bowl beside the cash register. I felt his stubble scratch my chin. It was kind of uncomfortable but I liked it. It was masculine and real, it proved this wasn't a dream.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth and ran it along his perfect teeth before twisting it with his. Edward's hands were everywhere; my legs, my back, my waist. He pushed up my shirt a little and gripped the bare skin if my hips. I sucked, then nibbled slightly on his lower lip and suddenly he grabbed the backs of my thighs. He pulled me up, so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and he didn't have to bend to kiss me.

My stupid apron bunched between us, preventing me from feeling the contact of his body between my legs. I felt Edward fumble at the knot, then without warning he just ripped it off me. I think the string broke and my tips fell out of my pocket and to the floor but I didn't give a damn. His action meant I could grind myself into him, providing some much needed friction.

Edward's lips left mine and trailed along my jaw and neck. He licked at the hollow in my throat and placed wet kisses along my clavicle. He reached the point where my neck met my shoulder and where my pulse throbbed wildly and began to suck. A low moan escaped my mouth and he sucked even harder. He was going to leave a mark. I didn't care. He could mark me all over and let me show the world I was his.

His hands went under my shirt again. His long fingers traced along the waistband of my trousers and sent tingles down my spine. He continued to suck at my neck, then he bit down just hard enough. My hips bucked into his and I tightened the grip my legs had on his waist.

He pulled his face back and for a long moment he just looked at me. We were both breathing heavily, panting almost. His eyes were kind of glazed looking and his pupils were dilated. His lips were parted and swollen. But there was something in his expression, somewhere between lust and want and adoration that just told me he was feeling everything I was. This was going to be more than just a kiss. So much more.

As if he could read my mind, he began to walk through my small apartment. I kissed his cheek, his forehead, his jaw as we stumbled through. I was still clinging on to him. He hesitated at the small couch and I just looked pointedly in the direction of my bedroom. My bed was still unmade from when we had slept there platonically the night before.

He set me down and I scooted back against the pillows. They still smelled like him. Edward kicked off his shoes and got on the bed, hovering above me. He settled between my legs and I held onto his shoulders. His presence and his scent overwhelmed me. He smelled like soap and sweat and faintly of alcohol. It was so _him _and it made me ache for him even more.

He smiled down at me, almost mischievously, and his eyes danced. I knew then that now that he had me where he wanted me, he was going to take his sweet time. There was no more urgency or fear of rejection. It was just us, in my bed and it was going to be good.

His next kiss was sweet, still with an undercurrent of desire. He lazily explored my mouth with his tongue and alternated with small kisses along my throat and jaw. He hovered above, making me aware of the presence of his body. But he didn't let me feel the weight or pressure I craved no matter how much I crushed myself up against him.

His hands wandered all over, becoming familiar with my body. They glided along my shoulders and collarbone, grazed the side of my breast and my ribcage. He felt along my waist, my hips, my thighs making me tingle and squirm.

I mimicked his actions. I ran my hands along his shoulders and up and down his back. I let my index finger trace the path of the vein on the inside of his wrist up to his elbow. The top button of his shirt was open and I just needed to see more of him. With shaking hands, I popped open the buttons of his vest and then started on his shirt. I was vaguely award of the silliness of the fact that we were wearing matching clothes, not that I planned on having them on much longer. I reached the last button and pulled the shirt untucked from his pants.

Edward sat up suddenly, shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and turned so I was on top of him, straddling his lap. He lay back and I took in his bare chest for the first time. He was the closest thing to perfection I had ever seen in real life. He was toned and muscular but not excessively so. I ran my hands along the planes of his chest and the indentations of his abdominal muscles. They formed a perfect V that disappeared into his trousers.

He reached up and pulled the clip out of my hair so it fell in waves around my shoulders.

"Much better," he sighed. I didn't answer him. I was too busy exploring his chest. I brushed my fingers over his nipple, then tweaked it. He sucked in a sharp breath and his hands went to my front.

He opened my vest with more speed and dexterity than I had. I could tell he was growing impatient. He yanked it down from my shoulders and popped open the bottom two buttons of my shirt. Then in one swift action, he ripped open the shirt. I heard buttons snap off and he threw the crumpled shirt onto the floor. I was sitting over him, wearing only the blue lace bra that I had grabbed this morning without thinking, and Edward was staring up at me with a look on his face that could only be described as adoration. Blood pooled in my cheeks at his unashamed ogling of my body. No-one had ever really looked at me like that before and once again, I wondered if this was too good to be true.

"God Bella," he groaned. "So many times I've thought about what you looked like under that uniform and you're just….you surpassed all my expectations. You're so beautiful,"

I was crimson. His hands snaked up my stomach and cupped my breasts. My nipples hardened instantly and poked through the skimpy lace.

"You really thought about this?" I couldn't help but ask. He pushed my breasts together and splayed his hands out around them.

"Every single day," he replied huskily. "Every time you lean over the bar to talk to me, I can see the top of your breasts and it drives me crazy,"

He kneaded and massaged my heaving breasts. I moaned and pushed myself into his hands.

"I get hard just by looking at you. Watching the way you move around the floor. It's a good thing I work behind the bar and no-one can see it,"

He thrust his hips upwards and I felt his erection, hot and hard against my thigh. A thrill ran through me at the thought of having that affect on him.

"Working with you last night was the most tortuous experience," he continued. "It was maddening to be able to touch you, to try satisfy myself with the smallest contact and not be able to all the things I want to do to you,"

Through my bra, he took my nipple between his finger and teased it, rolled it.

"When I pressed up against you, I was so hot and bothered, so turned on I made up that lie about getting ice to try calm myself down,"

He reached around and opened the clasp of my bra. He pulled it off my shoulders and massaged my bare breasts. I whimpered when his nails grazed my hard, sensitive nipples.

He kept talking. "I prayed you would come after me. I held that ice bucket and imagined taking a cube between my lips and rubbing it all over your hot, sweaty skin just to cool you down,"

I could feel dampness between my thighs. I had never been so turned on in my life.

"Tell me," I demanded, my voice came out strained. "Tell me you wanted it too,"

I pressed my throbbing core into his erection.

"You," he choked out. "I wanted so badly to fuck you,"

Edward sat up and buried his face between my breasts, then nuzzled the swell with his nose. My hips ground into him in a steady rhythm as he kissed my breasts. His tongue flicked out and licked my nipple.

I threw my head back and moaned louder. He began to suck on it and my hands went in between us as I frantically tried to open his belt buckle. He moved over to other one. He licked me before blowing softly, making the pink skin even more puckered.

I yanked his belt open. He took the hard peak between his teeth and bit down slightly. He pulled it, distending it moreso and I hissed in pleasure.

"Edward," I gasped. "Please. I need more,"

He leaned back and pulled me down on top of him. His hands cupped my ass and squeezed, pushing me onto his dick. I kissed him hard, revelling in the simple pleasure of feeling his bare chest against mine. He opened his own zipper and I pushed his pants down his legs so he could kick them off.

He played with my bellybutton and traced his index finger from hip to hip. Finally, he opened the fly of my trousers and slowly pulled them down over my thighs. I lifted my ass to help him take them off and there was only the thin barrier of our underwear between us.

He pulled at the waistband of my blue panties, hooking his thumb under the fabric and pulling them tight against my throbbing core. He teased me, lightly touching me through the fabric. It was soaked through.

"You're so wet," he murmured, cupping me and feeling my wetness against his palm.

"All for you," I breathed into his neck. "I've been ready for you since the first day we met,"

He ran his fingers along my slit and pressed into my swollen nub. I raised my hips off the bed to meet him. Then to my dismay, he removed his hands. I glared at him in frustration. Edward winked at me, then slid down my body. His licked along my lower stomach, sucking on my hipbone before taking my panties between his teeth and yanking them down.

He pulled them down my legs and when he reached my ankles he tossed them aside. I was completely exposed to him and the shock of the cold air against my centre made me even more aroused.

He kissed his way back up my legs, pausing to stroke the back of my knee. He nipped at my inner thigh and I let out a yelp. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I licked my lips at the sight of his bronze hair between my legs.

I heard him inhale deeply and then felt him nuzzle my wet centre. "Delicious. Absolutely fucking delicious," he muttered. His breath hit my clit and his words sent vibrations through my body. My hips twitched in anticipation.

I felt the his tongue flick out and lick the length of my slit, tasting me. I moaned and more wetness dripped onto my thighs. He reached my swollen clit and swirled his tongue around it. I arched my back, flagrantly pressing my pussy into his face.

My breathing was embarrassingly loud but I was too enraptured to care. No-one had ever gone down on me before and unbearably pleasurable.

He took my clit between his talented lips and sucked. There were no words to describe the sensation. I couldn't form a coherent though.

"Edward," I moaned, closing my thighs around his neck. He moved lower, dipping his tongue inside me. I moaned his name again and suddenly his face was at my level again.

"I love it when you moan my name," he breathed in my ear. "Before long, you'll be screaming it,"

He kissed my hard, forcing my mouth open. His lips were moist and I could taste myself on his tongue. His hand replaced his mouth between my legs. He massaged me, spreading the copious moisture around and playing with my clit. He slipped one finger inside me and I thrust against his hand. He entered and second finger and began to pump in and out of me.

I panted and moaned and my hips bucked wildly. He tangled his other hand in my hair and thrust his tongue in and out of my mouth. I _needed _to feel him. His erection was throbbing against my thigh and I felt guilty for neglecting him.

I slipped my hand inside his straining boxers and took his hard length in my hand. He groaned and began to thrust his fingers into me harder. He moved harder and faster and my whole body began to shudder, I couldn't stop it.

"I'm close," I gasped. "I'm going to-"

Edward pressed his thumb onto my clit and curled his fingers inside me. I arched my back, raised my hips. My muscles clamped around his fingers. Pleasure coursed through my body, fire burned in my veins and I came on his hand.

He waited while my insides twitched and my body calmed down before removing his fingers. He kissed me again while I lay there, trying to recover from that dizzying high.

My hand was still limply holding onto his dick. I kissed him back and it jumped in my hand, reminding me again that I had neglected him. I pushed him onto his back and began to move my hand up and down his erection. I used my other hand to push his boxers down and for the first time, I saw Edward naked.

My eyes widened at the sight. His body was flawless and his penis stood at attention. He was big, even with limited comparisons I could tell that much. He was long and thick and hard for _me. _

I wrapped my hand around him and pumped his shaft up and down. The head was wet and I used my head to spread the drips around. The familiar ache reappeared in my core and I felt myself grow hot and moist again.

I traced my other hand across his lips and he opened them, sucking my finger inside and letting his teeth graze my knuckle. I pulled it out and let it wander down his toned chest. His stomach muscles contracted at my touch and he reached out and began to squeeze my tits.

I let my unoccupied hand tangle in the downy bronze hair around his base before gently cupping his balls. He hissed and thrust his dick into my hand. He grabbed my breasts so tight it was almost painful.

I loved that I could have that effect on him and I had the sudden urge to taste him. I lowered my mouth down meet him.

"Bella, you don't have to," he protested weakly. He didn't sound like he meant it though.

"I want to," I told him and kissed his head. It was leaking already and I flicked my tongue and swirled it around. I licked him from base to tip before taking him into my mouth. I let my hand work what my mouth couldn't reach as I bobbed my head up and down, licking and sucking and kissing the most sensitive part of him.

His hands went into my hair, guiding me and I could tell he was fighting the urge to thrust into my mouth. I could hear him groan my name and the sound made me even wetter.

"Bella…fuck…that feels," he grunted. Then he suddenly used to the leverage he had on my head to pull me away from him. He pulled my face up to his level and my shocked expression must have been obvious.

"I'm too close," he explained, flipping me over. I felt his teeth pull on my earlobe, then he sucked it lightly. His breath went into my ear and made me shiver. "And I want to be inside you when I come,"

My heart spluttered and wetness literally flowed out of me.

Our legs and arms were tangled and his breathing was as laboured as mine.

"Have you a condom?" he asked. I nodded and leaned away from him to look in bedside locker. I knew there was an unopened three pack in there somewhere that I got when I went away to college the year before. As I fumbled in the drawer, Edward's fingers danced along my spine and then he began to place wet kisses down my back.

I found the pack and handed it to him, knowing I was too flustered to attempt to put it on him. His hands never left my body and he ripped the pack open with his teeth. I watched in fascination as he rolled the condom down the length of his erection.

He moved on top of me again and settled between my clammy legs. Edward grabbed my thighs, his finger tips pressing into the soft flesh, and spread my legs more. I raised my knees so they were pressing into his sides and my feel were flat on the bed. I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance for the first time and we both moaned at the contact.

He leaned down and kissed me softly, _lovingly _and we just looked into each others eyes. He moved his hard length up and down my slit, spreading the wetness and I hissed when it grazed my clit. He pressed into me, entering me slightly then pulled out again. His gaze never left mine.

He did it again, pushing in a bit, preparing, me before pulling out.

"Edward, please," I gasped. I needed him to stop teasing me.

His green eyes turned fierce and he thrust fully into me. My breath caught in my chest and I whimpered his name as my body stretched to accommodate his size. His dick filled me completely and it felt so _right. _Better than my fantasies and even his mouth and fingers. It was like my body was made for him. We just fit together perfectly.

He began to move his hips, slowly thrusting into me. My nails dug into his shoulders. Every little movement was pure bliss. I began to raise my hips to meet each thrust and he panted my name. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and began to push into me with more force.

He drew his hard cock in and out of me, filling me completely and giving me indescribable bursts of gratification with each movement. I could hear the satisfying sound of flesh slapping against flesh, punctuated by small shrieks from me and low growls that rumbled from his chest.

Our skin was slick with sweat and our entire lower bodies were drenched in my juices. He pounded even harder and my tits bounced against his chest. The sensations were too much, I couldn't hold on much longer. I grabbed at his shoulder and his back, trying to anchor myself to him. He sucked at my neck and played with my nipples.

"Uungh," I groaned, arching my back. "Fuck, Edward! I'm going to…"

"Do it," he urged. "Come for me Bella,"

His hand slid down my body and he rubbed my clit furiously.

A deep, untold sensation racked through me. It was stronger than anything I'd ever felt before. I bucked my hips into the air, arched my back and screamed his name. White light flashed before my closed eyes and every muscle in my body contracted.

I came, hard and violently, pulling him deeper as my walls clamped around his dick. He continued to thrust as I rode out the most intense orgasm I'd ever had. It sent him over the edge too and I felt his cock pulse inside me. He grunted my name, low and almost feral as he came. His face contorted in ecstasy as he spilled and twitched inside of me.

I held tight to him and he collapsed on top of me as we both recovered from our orgasms. He was still inside me and relished the feeling of being so intimately connected. After a few moments he pulled out, disposed of the condom and lay back down beside me. He rested his head on my chest and I played with his hair.

"Wow," I breathed, when I found my voice again. "That was…."

I trailed off, unable to think of an adequate description.

"That was the best fucking time of my life," he finished.

"That about sums it up," I laughed.

He looked up at me and I was stunned by the intensity in his eyes. They burned.

"Bella. This feels right doesn't it? You and me together. I can't imagine being anywhere else,"

I knew exactly what he meant. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now." Or ever. "You're all that I want,"

We held each other, revelling in the sensation of just being together. We cuddled and kissed and talked about everything and nothing. I got thirsty and Edward got me a drink and the sight of his naked ass dashing through my apartment was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. We burrowed under my quilt and eventually we fell asleep. I knew that was the first night of many that I'd drift to off to sleep in his arms.

-

The next morning, I woke up lying on my side with Edward's chest pressed against my back and his arms flung across my waist. It took a moment for reality to sink in and for me to realise this wasn't a dream. It was so much better.

I lay there, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing and thought about how much had changed over the last twenty four hours. Everything still looked the same but we were changed.

I noticed the pile of crumpled clothes on the floor; our work uniforms and reluctantly moved to get out of bed. Edward's arms tightened around my waist and he pulled me back against him.

"Good morning," he murmured in my ear.

"It is," I agreed.

"And where to you think you're going?" he asked. He kissed my neck and I felt his dick harden and press into the small of my back.

"To get ready for work," I stammered and he sucked on the skin blow my ear.

He chuckled and shifted so that I was on top of him. His eyes raked up my body, I blushed and grew moist with arousal. "Call in sick. We're not going to work today."

* * *

Well? I was in a rush to get this up so please excuse any mistakes. Please review if you liked this and vote in the contest if you really liked it!


End file.
